Christmas Suprises
by F86Sabre53
Summary: Kim and Ron celebrate Christmas with the Possible family and have some surprises for each other. This is my entry into Whitem's 9th Annual SnowDaze Story Contest.


Christmas Surprises

A/N: This is my entry for Whitem's 9th Annual SnowDaze Holiday Story Contest.

This story takes place a little over three years after the episode, "Graduation" and will be a stand-alone story.

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show, Kim Possible, belong to Disney.

* * *

Ron Stoppable was walking down the street to the Possible house to celebrate Christmas with his girlfriend, Kim Possible, and her family. He was carrying with him, in his right hand, a bag containing a present for the woman he loved with all his heart.

Ron was a happy man, as he always has been since his high school graduation a few years ago. He was accepted into Middleton College and Kim, who was accepted into every school across the world, joined Ron at his school.

" _Well, here I am,"_ Ron thought as he came upon the Possible house.

Then suddenly, and without warning, the Christmas lights on the Possible house turned on and blinded Ron.

 _"NOT AGAIN!"_ Ron thought as he wandered around aimlessly in the bright light.

* * *

Kim was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Possible house with a worried look on her face.

" _I can't believe it,"_ Kim thought in disbelief. _"How will Ron and my family react to what I have to say?"_

"Okay, everyone," James announced. "It's time to light up the house."

Soon, all the Possible family members in the house gathered at the big window in the living room and put on their goggles. In addition to Kim, her parents, brothers, and Nana; Kim's Uncle Slim and Cousin Joss were present for the Possible family Christmas Eve festivities.

"Is everyone ready?" James asked the family.

The other Possible family members nodded.

"Alright, let's light 'em up," James announced before flipping a big switch.

Soon, the Christmas lights on the whole house lit up instantly.

"Honey, it's beautiful," Ann commented with a smile.

"Dad!" Kim exclaimed.

James and the rest of the Possible family turned to Kim.

"What's wrong, Kimmie-cub?" James asked with concern.

"Ron's out there!" Kim replied, pointing to Ron wandering around aimlessly. "I better go get him."

But before she could go out and help Ron, she started feeling sick to her stomach. She grabbed her stomach with her left hand and covered her mouth with her right hand.

Ann ran up to her daughter and asked, "Kimmie, are you okay?"

Kim nodded before turning and running off towards the bathroom.

"I'll get, Ronald," James said as he ran to the front door, opened it, and ran out to get Ron.

* * *

As soon as he reached Ron, James grabbed him by the left hand.

"KP, why does your hand feel huge?" Ron asked, unaware of whose hand was holding his.

"Ronald, it's me," James replied.

"Mr. Dr. P?" Ron asked. "I thought you were, Kim."

"Let's get you inside," Was all James said.

With that said, James brought Ron into the house.

* * *

After bringing Ron inside, James asked, "Ronald, are you okay?"

Ron rubbed his eyes and nodded, "I'm okay, Mr. Dr. P. Have you seen Kim?"

"Kimmie's in the bathroom," Ann spoke up as she walked up to Ron.

"Hey, Ron," The voice of Kim was heard.

Ron looked to see Kim walk up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey, KP," Ron waved with a smile before he and Kim shared a kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Ron asked, "Uh…KP…?"

"Yes, Ronnie?" Kim answered Ron's question.

"We're not under the mistletoe, are we?"

Kim looked up to see no mistletoe and blushed, "Oops."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "It happens."

Kim looked back down at Ron, "Are you okay, Ronnie?"

"I'm okay, KP," Ron replied. "I'm use to getting blinded by sudden bright flashes."

Kim hugged Ron, "I'm glad you are okay."

Ron returned to hug and said, "Me too."

After breaking the hug, Ron spoke again, "I'm gonna go put my present for you under the tree now."

He then walked over to the Christmas tree and put his present for Kim under it.

"Howdy, Ron," Joss said with a smile as she walked up to Ron.

Ron turned to Joss and smiled, "Hey, Joss, how's my number one fan?"

"Spankin'," Joss replied before she gave Ron a hug.

After Joss pulled away, Slim walked up to Ron with a smile on his face, "Howdy, Ron."

"Howdy, Slim," Ron said before he shook Slim's hand.

After letting go of Slim's hand, Nana walked up to Ron with a smile on her face, "Ronald, how are you?"

Ron turned to Nana, "I'm doing great."

"Okay, everyone," James spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "It's time to sing carols."

"Just one second," Kim spoke up before running off to the bathroom, again.

The sound of puking was heard soon after.

"What's wrong with, Kim?" Ron asked with a frown. "When did the puking start?"

"It started sometime after lunch today," Ann answered Ron's question. "Kimmie's been puking off and on ever since."

"She probably got food poisoning," Jim speculated.

"From that Sushi restaurant she and Monique went to today," Tim added.

"Or she could have that dang stomach bug," Slim speculated.

"The same kind that kept me from attendin' Kim's graduation," Joss added.

"Kimmie claimed to have gotten food poisoning," Ann said. "She also said it wasn't gonna stop her from celebrating Christmas with us."

Soon, Kim walked back into the living room and spoke, "Okay, I'm ready."

After that was said, the family gathered and sang Christmas carols. But it didn't go well for Kim since she had to go to the bathroom and puke in between songs.

* * *

Later, after singing carols, everyone except Kim sat down and enjoyed some fresh homemade eggnog.

"KP, is everything okay?" Ron asked, concerned. "You don't have a cup of eggnog."

"I'm fine," Kim replied. "I just don't feel like drinking eggnog right now."

Suddenly, she started feeling sick to her stomach and ran off to the bathroom, again.

The sound of puking was heard soon after.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Ann spoke up. "I think she has something more than food poisoning."

After that was said, Ann walked off to the bathroom.

* * *

As soon as she reached the bathroom, Ann heard the flushing of the toilet and saw her daughter emerge.

"Kimmie, we need to talk about your vomiting," Ann said with a worried look on her face.

Kim sighed and nodded, "Okay."

"Let's go to your room."

Kim nodded before she and her mother went upstairs to Kim's bedroom.

* * *

"Kimmie," Ann said after she and her daughter entered the latter's bedroom. "We know you've been puking off and on and are really worried about you. I think you may have something more than food poisoning."

Kim took a deep breath before leaning in and whispering into her mother's ear.

Ann went wide-eyed, "You mean…?"

Kim pulled away and nodded, "Yeah, Mom, I mean. I had Wade scan me before the festivities and I was shocked when he told me the results he got from the scan. I was gonna tell you, the rest of the fam, and Ron but I hesitated not knowing how you and they would react."

"Don't worry, Kimmie," Ann assured her daughter. "I'll be sure to stay calm and calm the family and Ron down when they hear the news."

"I'll tell them tomorrow," Kim said. "I want to surprise them on Christmas day."

Ann nodded, "Alright. Now, let's go back to the living room. We don't wanna miss the Christmas skit."

"But, what if they start asking me about why I'm puking?"

"I'll tell them that it really was food poisoning causing you to vomit."

Kim nodded before she followed her mother out of the bedroom and back to the living room just in time to see the Christmas skit.

* * *

Later, after the festivities ended, the Possible family and Ron went to bed.

"Well, goodnight, my most badical GF," Ron said as he and his girlfriend climbed under the bedsheets of the bed in Kim's bedroom.

Kim pulled Ron in closer and cooed, "Goodnight, my most badical BF."

"I'm so sorry about the puking," Ron apologized.

"It's okay, Ron," Kim assured him. "It didn't stop me from celebrating Christmas with you and the fam."

The two teens then share a kiss before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the Possible family and Ron gathered in the living room by the Christmas tree and commenced with opening presents.

When Kim looked into the bag that contained Ron's present for her, she went wide-eyed, "A Super Star Edition Pandaroo and a Flamingoat?"

Ron smiled and nodded, "Mmm Hmm."

Kim turned to Ron, "Where did you get them?"

"From Mr. Paisley."

"Mr. Paisley?"

Ron nodded, "Yup, I called him for help in locating these two Cuddle Buddies and as luck had it, he had these in his Cuddle Buddy collection. After I told him that I was looking for a bon-diggity Christmas present for you, he said that he was willing to give these two Cuddle Buddies to me to give to you for Christmas. It was the least he could do after we rescued him all those years ago."

Kim smiled, "Oh, thank you, Ron."

She then gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

After Kim pulled away, Ron asked, "Uh…KP?"

"Yes, Ron?" Kim answered.

"Where not under the mistletoe, again, are we?" Ron asked.

Kim looked up to see no mistletoe and shrugged her shoulders, "I couldn't help myself."

She then looked down at a present under the tree, pulled it out, and presented it to Ron, "Merry Christmas, Ron."

Ron took the present into his hands, unwrapped it, and gasped at what he saw.

"The complete Bricks of Fury movie series?" Ron asked, amazed. "Thanks, KP."

"You're welcome, Ronnie."

Ron then gave Kim a kiss on the cheek.

After pulling away, Ron spoke again, "I have another present for you."

He then put the present Kim got him on a nearby table before walking back over to Kim and spoke again, "KP, you and I have been friends for twelve years and we have been dating for a little over four years, I believe. I love you so very much and I am confident that now is the time to take our relationship to a whole new level. So…" He then got down on one-knee, pulled out a small velvet box from his cargo pants pocket, and opened it to reveal a diamond engagement ring.

Kim gasped and started tearing up.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me after we graduate from college?" Ron asked.

Kim was about to respond when she suddenly started feeling sick to her stomach, again. She then quickly ran off to the bathroom, again.

The sound of puking was heard soon after.

Ron frowned and thought, _"Well, there goes a perfectly planned proposal."_

Soon, Kim walked back into the living room and looked at Ron with a smile, "Yes, Ron, my answer is yes."

"KP?" Ron asked as he closed the velvet box and put it back into his cargo pants pocket.

Kim's smile faded, "Ronnie, I think that it's time for you and the fam to really know the truth as to why I've been puking."

"So, it wasn't food poisoning?" Ron asked.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and pressed a button on it before handing the device to Ron.

Ron took the Kimmunicator into his hands, looked at the screen, and gasped, "Kim, this picture isn't food poisoning or even the stomach bug."

Kim shook her head, "No, Ron, I don't have food poisoning or the stomach bug. I'm pregnant."

Ron looked at Kim and asked, "You're…you're…preg…nant?"

Kim nodded.

Suddenly, Ron dropped the Kimmunicator and fell backwards.

* * *

Soon after Ron fainted, James developed a look on his face that would scare even the bravest.

"James," Ann spoke to James. "I know you are upset, but Kimmie is grown up now."

"Mom's right Dad," Kim spoke up. "You need to let me go. And don't you dare send Ron into a black hole. I can't raise the baby as a single mother."

James soon developed a depressed look on his face, "I'm so sorry, Kimmie-cub, I just didn't expect you to be pregnant this soon."

"Dad, everything will be okay," Kim assured her father. She then turned to Ron who was still unconscious. "Let's get Ron onto the couch and get him a icepack."

Soon, the entire Possible family picked Ron up, laid him down on the couch, and brought him an icepack for the back of his head.

* * *

Later, Ron woke up to find himself laying on the couch with an icepack on the back of his head and surrounded by the Possible family.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ron asked.

"Y'all fainted," Joss answered Ron's question.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Kim asked, concerned.

Ron turned to Kim, "So, KP, you're pregnant?"

Kim nodded, "Yes, Ron, I am."

"Ronald," James spoke up.

Ron then saw James and panicked, "Mr. Dr. P, I-I-I..."

James held up his hand, "It's okay, Ronald, your future mother-in-law managed to calm me down after you fainted. It was hard for me to accept the fact that you and Kimmie-cub are gonna be a father and mother sooner than I thought, but I came to grips with it."

"We're going to be grandparents!" Ann spoke up in excitement.

"I've been looking forward to the day of being a great-grandmother," Nana added.

Kim smiled at this. But her smile soon faded when she realized something, "Ron?"

Ron snapped his fingers, remembering something he meant to do. He then got up, put the icepack down on the couch, and pulled out the velvet box he had on him.

"I almost forgot to slip the ring onto your finger," Ron said as he opened the velvet box, took the ring out of the box, and gently slipped it onto Kim's left ring finger.

Kim and Ron then shared a passionate kiss as the Possible family applauded.

After breaking the kiss, they looked up to see a mistletoe above them.

"Well, looks like we did it right this time," Ron said, still looking up.

Before Kim could say anything, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach, again.

They looked back down at each other before Kim said, "I have to go puke."

She then ran off to the bathroom, again.

The sound of puking was heard soon after.

But Ron smiled this time, not only that he and Kim were gonna be getting married, but they will also be having a baby.

 _The End_

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the story. I hope you enjoyed it and I wish you all a Merry Christmas!

Please leave a review, I would love to hear what you thought of the story.


End file.
